


Severance

by Celandine



Category: King's Speech (2010)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Ficlet, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie's brother pushes the boundaries, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your Cruise Director (cruisedirector)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).



Lionel had never seen Bertie in such a towering rage.

"N-never!"

His fist banged down on a table, rocking the fragile blue-and-white china vase that stood there. Lionel almost reached out to catch it, but checked himself.

"The ef-ef-ef-effrontery of it!"

Another bang. Lionel winced, more from sympathy with Bertie's trouble speaking today than from fear for the vase.

"What's happened?" he inquired as casually as he dared. "What's upset you so?"

After a long pause, Bertie sang, "A letter from my thrice-damned brother, David, David," then spoke almost normally to add, "B-blasted fool. He wants Henry and George to come to his w-wedding."

"Ah, I see." Lionel patted the sofa cushion next to him. "If your brothers went it would seem as though the family were countenancing his marriage. Is that the problem?"

Bertie nodded. He sat down and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and resting his forehead on his hands. His voice was more muffled now, but he did not stammer as he elaborated. "David wants us all to approve of his Mrs. Simpson, and he has always managed to get what he wanted, one way or another."

"He lost the throne," Lionel pointed out.

Bertie gave a soft and bitter laugh. "I don't think he wanted it any more than I did; he knew he had no way to avoid it, was all, and that woman gave him the way. So now I am stuck in his place."

"And doing an admirable job so far," said Lionel soothingly, stroking Bertie's back. "He can hardly complain that you treated him badly. Nearly the first thing you did was to create him a royal Duke."

This time Bertie's chuckle was more sly than bitter. "I was advised that that would prevent him from either standing for a seat in the Commons or speaking in the Lords. But _she_ will not receive the appellation of royalty, only the title of Duchess, once they are married."

"That seems appropriate," said Lionel after a moment's thought. He could not regret that Bertie had risen to the crown, despite the difficulties that attended it. In Lionel's estimation he would make a far better king than his brother. As a subject, Lionel approved, even if as a friend he sympathized with Bertie's unwillingness.

"I'll have to w-write him and say in no uncertain terms that I will not give permission for any of our family to be present." Bertie sighed. "I hate having to do so, but he should have known better than to ask in the first place."

"Is the wedding to be in France?" asked Lionel.

"Yes, near Tours, I believe. I suppose that's something." Bertie shook his head as if trying to shake loose all thoughts of his brother for the time being. "Now. What dreadful vocal exercises have you for me today?"

"Oh, I've come up with some marvelous new tongue twisters. You'll loathe them," Lionel promised with a smile.

He was glad when Bertie smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> For cruisedirector, who wanted Bertie/Lionel, wedding.


End file.
